Way To Vasto Lorde Rewrite
by Shinigetsu
Summary: The rewritten version of my old story "Way to Vasto Lorde" after about a year. I highly recommend to read my old story as I won't delete it and it can satisfy your reading hobbies until I update this story.


An: So this is a rewrite of my Way to Vasto Lorde fanfiction. If you haven't read it I highly recommend it more than this rewrite, most likely you will be impatient about my uploads, which I said was daily, but it tends to change. My original is probably gonna be more funnier according to my reviewers, after I stopped writing on this site I no longer used that sense of humor any more, and also the catergory I was writing for didn't involve battles, so sorry if I'm rusty writing it.

I would update the prologue, but honestly I don't know what else to write about it, although it was pretty short. If you haven't read the prolouge I highly advise you to check it out, because it will explain how Ichigo became a hollow, as I don't want to waste time to do that in this story albeit I will come back only if you guys ask me to in a review or a pm.

This chapter I will put 5k words into it, and you guys have to review to tell me if you want weekly 5k words update or daily 1k words.

Also do not be afraid to review, that was one of the problems of my original story, people didn't review what I asked them to and I still didn't get it even after like 1-3 months of not writing a chapter, which turned to be very bad for my story, because I am not that imaginative.

I personally don't want to beg for reviews, but I might put up a poll, which is basically begging but without that much embarrassment. The reason I said that is because that when people see authors notes, they tend to disregard them, but when they see numbers that stand out and spaces in writing instead of a whole block like all my authors notes, they will pay more attention to it.

I know a lot of authors whose authors notes are one sentence or 2 sentences then the story begins. I apologize if you got offended because you or your favorite author uses polls in every chapter, but that's not what I want you to think. I'm not here to roast anyone (usually) although my original story could've made you misunderstand.

I was a bit hotheaded back then and extremely stubborn. Disregard anything I said in the beginning of my first chapter in my original. I completely under scaled Urahara and now that I just realized that I will rewrite my prologue and come up with some bullshit that will probably make no sense but make more sense than what I originally put. Without any further adieu, the chapter begins.

'This is how person's thinking is shown.'

Chapter 1

Ichigo woke up with a chain in his chest, it had 1 link which was kind of weird since as far as he knew chains usually had a minimum of 3 links. Of course as a little kid who was taught very neatly, this was disturbing Ichigo. He had never seen a person with a chain in their chest before. 'Oh wait a second he has. It was sometime recent.' His memory was fuzzy and he doesn't remember what happened last night. 'I think I was walking home by the river and then-'

Ichigo then saw 3 images flashing through his mind. One was a girl with a chain, another was his mother with a scared face, then a monster. Ichigo then did what any 9 year old boy would do when they lost their mother. "Mommy? Mommy? Where are you, mommy?"

Ichigo was going to go back to his home and was going to talk to his sisters or his dad if they were home. His mom was a housewife so maybe he didn't even have ask where she was. Ichigo then realized he woke up by a river, maybe his mom took him fishing or on a picnic.

Wait a second why wasn't he bitten? As far as he knew, there was a lot of ants and mosquitoes and other stuff in the grass. Maybe his mom sprayed him with repellent (An: Ichigo doesn't know that there is no ant repellent), but he didn't feel sticky on his skin.

O wait, yes he was on a picnic, he must've spilled sriracha sauce on his red shirt. Yeah he was just having nightmares, he had to get back home to ask his mom to read him a bedtime story to go to sleep, maybe ask for an extra one because he had a nightmare and will probably re-have it tonight. Although he didn't know why his mom left him and went home by herself, he trusted his mom to know what is best for him, because everyone knows, mother knows best.

That reminded him of Tangled the Disney movie that his mom took him and his sisters to watch in a theaters. He might watch it again on YouTube on his iPhone 7. Kids movies always help with scary stuff.

As he was walking home, the sky was gradually getting darker, but it was already night. Oh god he didn't know how to get back home, his mom always drove him around everywhere. He'll just wait til tomorrow, and stay at where his mom knew she left him. 'I guess I'll just put myself to sleep with a movie or something.' Ichigo put Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul on his Netflix app and it was so boring it put him to sleep faster than his mom ever did. (AN: I know I said that I wouldn't be roasting in here, but that movie was literally so bad, like 20% on rotten tomatoes what the FUU-)

* * *

Ichigo woke up, and thought he overslept and got out his Iphone 7 (AN: Wait oh my god I just realized that ghosts can't touch stuff, but whatever just come up with some bullshit thingy that explains it on your own and if its that I'm dumb as hell, that's okay with me.) The time was 3:00 PM, but it was still dark in the sky. That was very strange and his mom still didn't find him, which was even stranger.

'Wait why does my chest hurt', thought Ichigo. 'Wait my chain is gone, yay, I don't know how but I look normal now.' Ichigo felt like a person with diabetes and high blood pressure at the same time. His heart started pounding faster than when that nerd from class saw the hottest girl in the school.

Ichigo couldn't bear the pain. His heart heart more than it would if his mom would leave him. His eyes opened wide like when a doctor would be checking your eye. He tried to hold it in but the pain consumed him. He screamed louder than he did if he had a terrible terrible nightmare.

As he roared in pain, the moon looked solemnly at him as it disregarded a portion of light as it slammed into Ichigo. His skin turned white, he became taller and he lost portions of his clothes. His pants started to shred away, but Ichigo grabbed it and tried to force it back down.

There was a green light underneath the bottom of his shredded pants and it exploded when Ichigo put more force into it. Ichigo then had more pain in his chest as he let go of his pants and screamed, His face was covered in whipping cream and it formed into a mask with horns and solidified. He looked like an albino kid with a skeleton mask.

Black lines started to crawl across his skin beginning from where his chest hurt. Moon light pierced straight through his chest. If you could see Ichigo's eyes right now they were full of despair. 'Why is this happening to me?' Ichigo thought. Moonlight came from the sky and slammed on to his full body and created a big dust cloud.

Once the dust flew away, it left a beast of a monster. It was a long haired albino ginger, but it had a hole in its stomach, no shirt, and ripped pants. The beast roared, creating a big red circle of reiatsu around it.

A shadow behind a building, found a hidden man behind a wall. A man with a striped bucket hat lowered his hat. 'Oh god what have I done? If Isshin gets his full power back, I will never be forgiven, unless-' "You see it too, Kisuke?" said a black cat that could somehow talk. "Of course, Yoruichi. How could I not? Did you see the energy that thing put out?"

The cat called Yoruichi narrowed its eyes. "That isn't a thing, that's Isshin's son. He has a name." The cat layed its paws on the man. "This is all your fault, you planned this from the start didn't you?"

For once, Kisuke didn't have a knowing grin or a smirk, he looked genuinely sincere on what he was about to say. "No, I planned for him to live a normal life for another 6 years, someone has interfered with my plans. I didn't think Aizen would act this fast. I knew he was planning, but 6 years early is way off my predictions."

Yoruichi looked livid "So what your saying is that you planned stuff to happen, but you made a miscalculation error and lost us a very powerful ally. Did you see Ichigo? He's more powerful than us combined and my shunko my Shunshin Chouhenge and your tricks. Without my shikai or your bankai, we wouldn't even be anywhere near his level. If Isshin doesn't punish you for this, I promise I will."

The cat started glowing white and raised its paw. BOOM! The cat slapped the man on the cheek leaving a big big red imprint on it. "Yeah I know I deserved that. Trust me, it will be fine, I'll plan better now. There is literally no way that Ichigo could've made this situation worse, unless that is he joins Aizen's army, and if I know my stuff, from the 9 years I examined Ichigo, he doesn't look like he would be the type of guy to join Aizen, even with his hollow messed up head."

* * *

Back with Ichigo

Ichigo stopped roaring after a while. He was super duper hungry, he hadn't eaten in like 2 days. Wait he could remember that? So that means that his new body doesn't give him amnesia or whatever his dad called it.

Great, now he can run again and try to find his house, which was what he was going to do anyways with his old body. The chain or the new body, Ichigo couldn't tell which one was worse. The chain hurt his OCD really really badly, but his new body actually looked pretty cool except him looking like one of his nightmares.

His new taller legs should let him run faster if he remembered right from gym class. He started to run but then he disappeared. He heard a buzz sound. Strange he didn't remember seeing any bees. Well at least now he knows his ears still work. Wait where was he? He had never been to this part of Karakura Town. Ichigo saw a sign and went to go investigate. He started walked towards the sign. What? He was just in front of the sign and now hes behind it and there was that buzzing sound again.

Now that he could see it up close, there wasn't one sign, it was two. The sign on the left said "Karakura Town 2 Miles" and the other one said "Kasaname Town 2 Miles". He felt a little hot on his back. He looked behind him and there was a car. It wasn't that close to him, but he knew that he couldn't escape as there was speeding cars on the left and right lane and he was in the middle. He didn't even notice he was in a highway.

Ichigo raised his arm over his face to protect his face from the car. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain. 2 seconds, 4 seconds, 10 seconds, wait what? Where was the pain? He let his arm down and looked in front of him. There was a big black oval covering all the lanes. There was black reaitsu all around the oval, but to Ichigo they were meaningless. They were just squiggly black lines like the ones Ichigo drew with a pencil for art class in pre-K and got a 100.

He no longer saw the cars from before, but he did see cars coming out of the oval. He was confused, was the oval like a black hole or a portal or something. Science was his favorite subject in school, and this made him giddy. He rushed into the oval. His stomach curled and hurt more than his worst stomach ache.

His world became dizzy and he started feeling fuzzy and numb all around. The feeling stopped after a couple of seconds. He looked around him but he couldn't see anything there was only black. Wait what is that? There was a white circle in the middle of the blackness, this must be the moon of this world. Ichigo looked all around to see anything else. He finally looked down. He had no shoes he just realized. Why were his feet dusty? Wait he remembered this feeling before. He could feel it on the tip of his mind but couldn't remember what it was.

He looked closer at the ground and saw that they were a bunch of dots piled up. All Ichigo could think of was salt, but he knew that salt doesn't randomly come out of no where. 'Oh that's what it is; sand.' He picked up portions of the sand in his hands. The wind blew it away after 2 seconds. He didn't even notice the wind.

He started walking forever and ever waiting for the sunrise to come. There was no sunrise only solitude. How much longer would it take to finally meet someone or see light?

* * *

An unspecified time later

Ichigo had no way to know how much time he had wasted walking around looking for a sign or something. Wait, there is a tree right in front of him. The one tree turned into a thousand. Ichigo walked into the beginning of the trees. "Hello? Anyone there?" Ichigo was yelling, desperate to find anyone.

An unknown person was scurrying around the trees. It was so quiet that Ichigo almost didn't hear it. Except almost isn't no, and Ichigo didn't need to, because he could see it. Wait he could no longer see the trees. There was about 1000 silhouettes of hollows all different sizes and shapes. They all dashed on to Ichigo, but right before they could touch him he raised his energy a lot. He learned how to light himself up after being bored from walking.

They all disintegrated in a millisecond. Ichigo would close his eyes to cover it from all the black dust that was in the air, but he had a mask. "Haha, you think your so strong? Those are weaklings." Ichigo couldn't tell from which direction the hollows voice came from. It's relieving that hollows can actually talk instead of being mindless beings that can't talk whatsoever.

A panther looking like thing jumped at Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed its tail midair. Ichigo started spinning round and round until he looked like a beyblade. He let the attacker go and it flew in the air. It started somersaulting mid air and unraveled. It brought its paw on Ichigo but Ichigo raised his forearm and blocked the swipe.

Ichigo roundhouse kicked the panther away from him. Ichigo started running at the panther with his fist charging up behind him. Fist met paw and make a shock wave making Ichigo skid back a few feet and the panther flying back a few feet. Ichigo recovered from the shock wave just as the panther clawed the sand after it fell. "Desgarron" The panther grew a blue aura and its paws had an extended blue line around them. The panther stood on its hind legs and combined its paws together and it was a blinding light of blue energy combined and spiraled together (AN: Imagine the Cero Sincretico except with one person and two hands or paws in this case and like a million times more badass.)

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He didn't have any moves of his own. The closer and closer the blast came to him that's when he realized he could dodge it with ease. However that wasn't how Ichigo wasn't taught that way. If his mom could see him now she would yell at him so much. He was taught to face his problems head on. Wait that's not what his mom told him. His mom told him to plan out and prevent accidents. He remembered because he kicked a nail after he tripped over it. Luckily it was a very rusty nail.

Its been so long since he last saw his mom. He became a little depressed during the fight. Ichigo dodged to the side, although sluggishly, he still dodged. He looked back at the blue beam and looked at the panther. The panthers teeth hardened as he growled. "Cat got your tongue? Ay, what's wrong with you? I spent my time on you and your not even taking this seriously? I could spend my time on so much better things than this."

Ichigo coughed. "Haha, nice joke. Like what? All there is is sand and the moon." Ichigo no longer felt down, he forgot the past and payed attention to the present. The panther started pouncing around all over the place and disappearing and came closer and closer to Ichigo. Ichigo punched to the side and the panther appeared into it. The panther went flying back and was surprised for a millisecond but then turned back into its smug attitude.

The panther wiped blood off his chin and looked at the blood on his paw. "Not bad. You must be a Vasto Lorde. No Adjuchas could ever make me shed blood in combat. My hierro is too tough for them and even if they got past that, I still have my metal plating. However you are different, my scouts have not ever reported something about you to me. I'll have to punish them for that. What is your name Vasto Lorde? I wanna know your name so I can remember you. I will remember how I killed my first Vasto Lorde. I will walk this path no longer; after I eat you I will finally be KING! My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and that will be the last name your gonna hear!"

Grimmjow started powering up and blue and white aura, his eyes glowed blue as he dug his paws into the ground. Ichigo knew what was about to happen and he started powering up too. Ichigo's body turned red and orange."I hope you're ready, Vasto Lorde, cause this will be your last moment!" Grimmjow finished powering up and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo still needed more time though, and spend more time powering up while Grimmjow started charging at him. Ichigo's eyes sparked 'There, I'm ready' and knew the time must come. He started charging back at Grimmjow.

Ichigo's right arm grew a big red aura as he met Grimmjow. Grimmjow leaped at Ichigo and brought his paws down. Ichigo ducked under the paws and his pulled back right arm came forward and punched straight through Grimmjow, armor and all. Grimmjow's eyes showed despair and he dropped down further into Ichigo's arm. Ichigo removed Grimmjow from his arm and his arm was covered in blood. Grimmjow had never felt so much pain and agony in his life before. He coughed up blood and it splashed onto the sand.

"Do it, finish the job. I failed and I must pay for it." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with sympathy, but all Grimmjow could see was Ichigo's unchanging mask. "Don't give me that look. Hurry up already and do it." Ichigo couldn't do it, if he did it, it would haunt him for the rest of his life knowing he had the power to save a person and he didn't. "No, you have already been beaten. You will pay back in a different way." Grimmjow looked furious at this. He tried to swing his paws at Ichigo, but Ichigo slowly sidestepped and Grimmjow fell to the ground, hurting himself more.

"Sorry dude, even though you're cool, I don't swing like that." Ichigo had no idea what he meant by that, but he was gonna clarify what Ichigo was meaning by that. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I don't know what you're implying, but what I meant was that you will walk with me for as long as I want to find peace. You and your servants will be my friends and everyone will be treated equally."

Grimmjow looked questionably at Ichigo and said, "You know how gay and lame you sound right?" Ichigo wasn't happy at his remark and started powering up to show that he was serious. "We will never join you, we only have one master in Hueco Mundo!" The sounds came from all around Ichigo. He didn't know what Hueco Mundo was, but it didn't take a genius to guess that the dimension that he was in was called Hueco Mundo. Every sound became closer and closer and a lot of hollows leaped at him. 'Not this again, this is too easy' "Grimmjow looked very scared and screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOTS, GET OUT OF HERE, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR DEALING WITH!" It didn't matter though, it was too late to go back. Grimmjow felt sorry for his servant even though he treated them badly like 24/7 and said, "O shi-"

Ichigo jumped very high into the air and came right back down in the center of all the hollows. It caused crater and a huge shock wave to circle around the blast radius. Ichigo made sure not to put too much power in his shock wave that it would kill them, just injure them. Every hollow rushed to Ichigo and made a circle around him and started bowing to him. "We are sorry, hollow-sama, please forgive us, we no longer obey Grimmjow." Grimmjow looked like he was about to exterminate those traitors. "Why you little peices of sh-" Ichigo brought his hand up as if he wanted Grimmjow to be quiet for a second.

"It's okay, and you don't have to call me hollow-sama, you can just call me Ichigo." "Yes, Ichigo-sama." Ichigo face palmed and threatened jokingly, "Stop it, guys, before I put Grimmjow as my second-in-command and make him boss you guys around again." However this "joke" didn't get into the hollows heads and they quickly apologized. "We're sorry Ichigo-sama please don't give us back Grimmjow." Wow, they were either power slaves or were being treated his whole entire life. He would have to look further into that. "Wow, was Grimmjow that mean-" In the middle of his sentence, Grimmjow responded groaning, "No." (An: God damn, I just searched up Grimmjow's fraccion because I was gonna put like Ichigo doing the name game with the hollows, but all of them are ugly as hell, like damn. The only decently looking one is Yylfordt. I no longer have inspiration of what to write after this, so I will just make another timeskip)

* * *

An unspecified amount of time later

Ichigo had become very popular in Hueco Mundo. However this also had a lot of downsides. Right now he was fighting a rebel Vasto Lorde. This wasn't his first rebel though. He started off recruiting mindless hollows, then menoses, then gillans, then adjuchases, then vasto lordes. (An: Idk what the plural form for those words are so help me out or give me a break) His friends told him that anything underneath gillans are usually mindless, or can't talk, or won't submit to anyone, but Ichigo took that chance, but it eventually only have him like 10 more followers of the 10000 of them (he stopped after 10000).

The Vasto Lorde he was against would never submit to Ichigo. He said it would hurt his pride as a Vasto Lorde. He had human-like characteristics such as arms and legs. Apparently basically all of the hollows except Vasto Lorde weren't that much human-like. The hollow he was facing had 4 arms and 2 legs, his mask had flames around his eyes, and its hair looked like tentacles. (This is the Vasto Lorde form of Metasticia, which became more human like and lost 2 of its legs, which became its arms after it transformed into a Vasto Lorde, and a lot of its hair tentacles. Come on guys, its been like a long time since Kaien Shiba had died in the Bleach timeline. Just kidding, this is a retcon, because I already wrote the rest of the chapter and then realized afterwords I got the numbers messed up. Sorry :D) Ichigo was dodging his hair tentacles. Yeah his hair could extend to any length. This reminded him of Elasti-girl from "The Incredibles", a Disney movie that his mom took him to the movies to watch.

He could barely remember his mom, he could remember minor details, but he couldn't even remember her face or her hair color, but he assumed it was orange like his. He grabbed the Vasto Lorde's hair tentacles, and ripped it off. "AHH! You ripped off my tentacle!" Ichigo looked surprised, "That was your tentacle? I thought that was your hair, my bad." "HOW WOULD IT FEEL LIKE IF I RIPPED OFF YOUR HAIR HUH? I HAVE 6 AND YOU HAVE LIKE 1000." Ichigo still looked calm as ever, "I wouldn't care, since my hair grows back naturally, fix yourself up, you look awful." The Vasto Lorde was enraged and charged at Ichigo with its arms coming at Ichigo from ALL 4 directions. Ichigo looked sorrowful at the hollow. "Rage has consumed you. You made a mistake that a menos wouldn't. With all your arms wasted there is no defense for you. You have left your vital organ open."

The moment that Ichigo said that, the Vasto Lorde had brought up its knee to block Ichigo , but Ichigo had kicked the knee away. Ichigo put his hand on the Vasto Lorde's heart and said, "Cero". A red beam of light had pierced through its stomach. The hollow quickly regenerated almost all of the hole near his heart, except his heart, which was weird because it seems that it couldn't regenerate his heart, his hair tentacles, and probably more vital organs. It didn't matter anyways to Ichigo. If he couldn't kill the hollow, he would break it.

Ichigo rushed to the hollow and moved his head to the side to sidestep a punch from one of the Vasto Lorde's arms and then punched at the hollow's stomach, but the hollow blocked it with its other 3 arms. 'Hah, good thing I blocked that, his punch was very fast. Wait a second, he punched me with his left arm, but he's not left handed, oh sh-', the hollow was interrupted in the middle of his thoughts when Ichigo brought his right leg up and tried to sweep the hollow's legs out and make him fall down, but the hollow jumped. The hollow grinned at Ichigo, thinking it was victorious, but changed to confused when Ichigo grinned back with an equal if not more evil grin.

Ichigo brought his left hand behind the hollow and tried to punch its back, but 2 of the hollows arms came back and grabbed Ichigo's hand and wouldn't let his hand move. However, this is what Ichigo wanted.

"Wait, I will submit, I will submit! You can take one of my arms, one of my legs and one of my eyes as punishment. Eat them and become stronger, just don't hurt me!" Somehow the hollows eye came out without even it moving. That was creepy, and it ripped off one of its arms and its legs, and dropped it in front of Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the limbs in front of him. He had eat hollows before, but something about this made it fishy.

The limbs launched at Ichigo, but Ichigo blasted it and the Vasto Lorde behind it with a cero. Ichigo quickly rushed up and ate most of the hollow's mask. "Are you sorry? Scream your sorry!" "I'M SORRY LET ME GO PLEASE LET ME GO I'M FOR REAL THIS TIME!" "Good." Ichigo munched on his mask. 'What is this power? I feel so much more powerful now.' Ichigo started glowing red and blue. Where did blue come from? All his friends rushed to his aid, but they all got blasted away the moment they got near to him by an invisible force. No matter how much they tried they still couldn't get close.

Ichigo was confused on what was happening to him. His body was having some kind of yellow aura around his body that shed more and more. (Think of the 10th doctor turning into the 11th from Doctor Who) Grimmjow yelled at the other people, "Get out of the way weaklings, Cero!" Grimmjow launched his cero at Ichigo, and it hit point blank on the force field. A huge dust cloud came out and it was all around Ichigo. The hollows rushed to their leader and were going to check if Grimmjow injured him.

* * *

END

AN: Sorry about that. Yeah I was gonna upload this on the 31st to troll you guys but I decided not do do that. Also I'm planning on changing Ichigo to have Tensa Zangetsu's cloak and his hair and maybe have him have the hollow eyes and human eyes thingy that looked pretty cool or maybe change his eyes for a different color maybe black and blue or something. Review on what you think I should do also review if I had some grammar mistakes or some bullshit that I will probably not care about, just kidding please do so I can improve my writing it will be better for all of us. Anyways that's a wrap, bye guys!


End file.
